Beezle Blaster
by BeezleOmnimon
Summary: I think its gettin good R
1. The beginning

Hi! My name is Kevin. Something really weird is going on and I want to stop it! It started out as an ordinary day. But, little did my friends and I know what was about ot happen. I was just coming back from GYM and doing stupid stuff. I went to my locker and got my things for math and language arts. When I shut my locker, I saw something strange. It was a note. I picked it up and put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to read it or I would be late. I ran to my class and sat down. I saw my friends Emily, Chelsey, Zoe, Liane, and Holly come over and ask me a lot of questions.  
  
"Did you put this note on my locker, Kevin," Liane asked.  
  
"No," I said, "I got one too."  
  
"Yeah right," Holly shouted.  
  
I pulled out my note from inside my pocket.  
  
"Look," I said while holding the note.  
  
Then, Mrs. Corio got up from her seat and made an announcment.  
  
"Today, we are spending the whole 90 minutes you have with me, in the computer lab."  
  
Everyone got up out of their seats and jumped up and down cheering. "Yay," the whole class said but me.  
  
I was trying to figure out who gave us those notes. I was just about to open it up but Mrs. Corio had the class line up for the computer lab.  
  
"Go ahead, Jessica," Mrs. Corio said.  
  
Jessica was one of my friends but I didnt talk to her much. So, Jessica led us to the computer lab. We all got in our permanent seats. I sat down along with everyone else and signed in with my name. But, when I signed in, soemthing weird happened. I got mail. People never get E-mail on their school names. So, I was very curious. But, I didn't have to click the mail icon to let me read the mystrious message. It just appeared on the screen. It said...  
  
Dear Tamer,  
  
You don't know me but I know you. And very well I might add. We need your help. The digital world is in trouble. 2 Demons have arised from the dark underworld. I cannot go on much further. I am under attack. All you have to do is Digify if you wanna come help us in the near near furter. I hope you will.  
  
Jiji  
  
P.S.-Read the note, NOW!!!!  
  
I looked down at the note and slowly opened it. I read it carefully. It was giving me directions on how to Digify. It turned out, that Emily, Liane, Zoe, Holly, Chelsey got one too. They were reading the notes also. So, I hit the reply button to E-mail them back. I typed in Digify. Just like the note said. And so did everyone else who got the note. Then, there was an electrical surge.  
  
"Ahhh," Mrs. Corio said.  
  
"Uh-Oh," I then replied.  
  
I looked at the computer screen carefully and saw a little island. It was File Island. The Island off the Digimon cartoon show. Then I felt strange. I looked down at my body and noticed I was disintegrating. So was Emily, Liane, Holly, Zoe and Chelsey. Then, everything went black. 


	2. The search

I awoke from the devastating trip I had just had. I arose to my knees with my hands holding me up. I got up and I looked around. I looked for my friends. I didn't see them anywhere. I felt something nudge up against me. I looked down and saw something very strange.  
  
"Hi," I heard, "I'm Gabumon, your partner. You're my Tamer!"  
  
"OK.... Is that a good thing for you? Because I can get very annoying," I said.  
  
Gabumon looked up and his little 'cute' eyes had turned HUGE!  
  
"Uh," Gabumon said, "Oops...I made a mistake. She's my Tamer!"  
  
Gabumon looks to his right and his eyes glow. I looked over to see what he was staring at. I was so happy. It was Emily.  
  
"Hi," Emily said, giving a very odd look to Gabumon.  
  
Then, something came out from behind her. It was her Digimon partner.  
  
"I'm Agumon, Emily's Digimon. Hi Gabumon!" Gabumon suddenly looked a little sad. He walked over to Agumon and... slapped him.  
  
"Ouch! Gabumon, why did you do that!?!?!?"  
  
"Uh... you have my tamer!"  
  
"No I don't. She is mine... see."  
  
Agumon pulled out a list of all the Digimon and their tamers. I looked on the list and I saw all of my friends from school. They must be here too. I tightened my fist.  
  
"Hey, Em," I said as I interupted the silence, "Why don't we go look for everyone and then find out where we are and what we're doing here?"  
  
"Sure," Emily said looking up.  
  
Emily, Agumon, Gabumon and I then set off to look for our friends. Agumon was looking and gazing at his little 'list' of the people that had Digimon.  
  
"Uh oh," he said.  
  
He let go of one side of the map and it unfolded. There was another part. This part told where everyone was on File Island.  
  
"Thats great," I said. "Now we can go get everyone quicker."  
  
"Not really," Agumon said, "We are on the Continent of Server. We will have to find a way to get across the ocean alive and quickley.  
  
My eyes nearly bulldged out as I walked over to the shore. I was so upset. But, I looked over and became very happy. I thought to myself, now we can get to File Island in no time at all. Agumon, Emily, and Gabumon all saw the same thing when I walked over to it.  
  
"Great idea," Gabumon said to me.  
  
"Yeah," Emily and Agumon said together.  
  
Agumon and Gabumon pointed out that this was a Water Craft. We couldn't use it but we could use its Water Pods. They were like flat spaceships but they were made for water. They had tiny guns on the side so incase we got attacked, we could shoot the attacker. Inside the Water Pods, there were ten mouth pieces that would help us breathe under water if we needed to.  
  
"Everyone ready," I asked loudly in the transmitter.  
  
Everyone replied with a yes and then we set off in our journey. I wanted to get there fast so I set my speed to the max. I looked back to see if everyone was OK, and when I turned forward, a HUGE tidal wave was going to wash me away!  
  
"Ahhhh," I screamed as the huge wave came over me.  
  
It was a Seadramon.  
  
"I am Seadramon. Prepare to be blown away!"  
  
I held up my D-Power while I was being tossed and turned in the Water Pod. The D-Power barley had any information on this watery beast.  
  
"Seadramon, a watery beast Digimon. If you are attacked by him in the ocean, you're doomed! His attack is Ice Javeline," said the D-Power.  
  
"You're gonna die today!" I yelled, "Gabumon, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Kevin, lets do it"  
  
"Emily, stay back," I said as I went off in the the ocean with Gabumon to battle the Beast.  
  
"OK," Emily said.  
  
Gabumon ran up to Seadramon and attacked. Seadramon also attacked but with a counter attack. Then, there was a big explosion. 


	3. The discovery

I was blown back into the water with Gabumon sinking beside me. Though I was unconsious, I could still see dazedly. I saw weakly that Emily and Agumon were in their ship watching as we slowly sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. I then awoke from being unconcious and swam my way up to the ship. I was running out of air. I got two of the ten mouth peices. I dived down and gave one to Gabumon. We both swam over to Seadramon and went for the surface.  
  
"Huf puff," Gabumon and I said gasping for air.  
  
"Are they alright," Emily asked Agumon.  
  
"I'll go check"  
  
"No," Emily said while holding Agumon back, "look."  
  
I got back into my ship and I was waiting for Gabumon. Gabumon just made it in and Seadramon made a weird sound. I hurried and drove over to Emily and hooked our ships together. Then, tons of eyes appeared in the water. Seadramon had called all of his friends to come and help him out. There were over twelve Seadramon and they all attacked at once.  
  
"Ice Blast," they all said.  
  
Then, we were all blown away into the clouds. While twirling, we were all knocked unconcious. Then we landed.  
  
When we all woke up, I saw a desert. I turned around and saw a forest. We were in the Native Forest. Then, Gabumon and I got up and cheered while jumping up and down. Then, Gabumon and I started to dance. Although we cna't dance well.  
  
"Disco Feva," Gabumon said while doing the Disco.  
  
"Go Gabu, go Gabu, go Gabu," I said, "You're doing better than Elvis did when he was alive."  
  
"Who is Elvismon," Gabumon asked.  
  
"Not Elvismon. Elvis. He sings just like Etemon."  
  
"Ahh. No wonder he is dead!"  
  
We all started laughing. Gabumon continued to do the disco and we all cheered for him. About ten minutes later, he realized that he had been making a fool of himself for over ten minutes. That must have been embarassing for him.  
  
"So, you guys finally woke up," a mysterious voice said from behind a bush.  
  
"Oh my god," Emily said, "it's... Liane.  
  
Then, Liane came over out of the bush and started talking. Only thing is I couldn't understand her.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah Blah," she said.  
  
Of course, Liane is blonde. She was hyped up BIG time.  
  
"Liane, stop it. Calm down," I said.  
  
"But, there is a monster behind you guys," Liane screamed.  
  
It took us a while but Emily and I explained to Liane that the 'monsters' were Digimon and about all of our friends being transported here too. Liane got up and walked over to a pile of leaves.  
  
"This is were I trapped Foxymon," she said.  
  
"IT'S RENAMON," we all heard from under the pile of leaves.  
  
"Uh-oh," I said, "we should start running now."  
  
Emily, Liane and I all ran into the forest. Renamon got out of the leaves that covered a hole in the ground. Liane had 'cleverly' trapped Renamon. I stopped and let Renamon chase Liane around in circles and looked up at this mountain. It was Mt. Infinity. Emily also stopped, walked over beside me and looked up at the mountain too.  
  
"What is that," she asked.  
  
Two huge black wings and two long arms came out of the mountain. But, one arm had a cannon on it. The arm without the cannon pointed to me.  
  
"I have no idea," I told her while just standing there and gazing at the mountain as if I was paralyzed.  
  
We turned around and saw something that almost killed us. It was the group of Seadramon that we had seen earlier. Just then I heard a voice.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, It's Holly," I said.  
  
Holly looked up at the monsters and got a little scared. She had Crabmon behind her and she wasnt afraid of it. Gabumon and I have fought the Seadramon before so I thought we should fight them and get revenge.  
  
"Stay back," I said to everyone, "Gabumon, lets go."  
  
I then felt something in my pocket. I reached down and found two cards. They were very odd looking cards. And, I didnt have any cards in my pocket when I was at school. One of the cards had a whole bunch of 1s and 0s. It was like a code. The other one was a Taomon card. I had an idea. I pulled out my D-Power Deluxe and got the card with the codes on it. I looked down at the ground then up to Gabumon.  
  
"Are you ready," I asked.  
  
"Lets do it," He said.  
  
"OK"  
  
I looked up and then I pulled the card up.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
Gabumon turned white and his fur coat flew off. No one could see him because of the white light. He then shouted out.  
  
"Gabumon, Digivolve to ....."  
  
Then, the white Gabumon body grew larger into a giant wolf. His horn disappeared and he grew a tail. Then, Gabumons fur coat came back and covered the giant wolf.  
  
"Garurumon. Owwwwww, the giant wolf howled"  
  
Then, I was so amazed at how much stronger and larger he looked. I looked down at the Taomon card and smiled.  
  
"Here we go," I said. Then I swiped it.  
  
"Digi-fy! Digi-fy into ....."  
  
All my skin was torn off. I was a bunch of green lines on black background. I threw the card outward and it flew back onto the data skin of my new body.  
  
"Taomon"  
  
My body was fromed to look just like Taomon. Then, my skin came back on. But, it wasn't mine. It was Taomons. I had turnd into Taomon. I looked at Garurumon and all my friends. They were all staring at me.  
  
"Oh my god," Liane said.  
  
"You look odd, Kevin," said Emily.  
  
"I know," I said back in my normal voice.  
  
This was strange. I was ready to fight! So was Garurumon. The Seadramon looked mad. But, we were ready for anything! I tackled the first Seadramon and Garurumon tackled the second. I was amazed by what I saw happen after that! 


	4. The founding

"Are you ready, Agumon," Emily asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Emily pulled out the Digivolution card.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
That did it. It was then triggered!  
  
"Agumon, Digivolve to ....."  
  
Agumon grew four times as big as he normally was. Then, a big brown mask came down. It landed on the giant bright white Agumon. The mask had three horns. One in the front and two in the back on the sides right above each of his eyes.  
  
"Greymon! Rroooooaaarrrrrr," Greymon yelled as the Digivolution phase completed.  
  
Greymon had small blue stripes all over his body and long tail. Greymon walked over to Me and Garurumon. The ten Seadramon that were left all attacked at once.  
  
"Ice Blast," they all said.  
  
"Watch out," Greymon shouted.  
  
Greymon jumped in front of the blast and got hit hard. Garurumon went over and helped him out. I knew what to do!  
  
"OK," I said, "It's all up to me!"  
  
I floated over to the pack of Seadeamon and used my greatest attack.  
  
"Thousand spells," I shouted as I held up my long sleeves.  
  
One thousand 'ghost away papers' flew out of my arms. It hit each and everyone of the twelve Seadramon that were in the water. Then, Greymon, Garurumon and I changed. But, it wasn't lik the change we had gone through before. This time we changed back to our original state of form.  
  
"Whew," Gabumon said laying on his back drooling.  
  
"Gabumon... are you hungry," I asked.  
  
I pulled out a ten pound steak and Agumon and Gabumon rushed up to me and gobbled it up in one bit.  
  
"Uh... you shouldn't have done that," I said with a smirk quickly after they ate the steak.  
  
They looked at me with a scared look.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You ate my 'safety steak'," I said rolling around on the dirty floor of the forest laughing, "That's my 'rubber' steak that I use to ward off predators. But, you guys ate it so fast I don't think you tasted the nasty plastic rubber!"  
  
"I tatsed it," Agumon said shouting while still on the ground.  
  
Agumon looked pretty green and sick. He managed to get up and run over to the water.  
"BBBBBBBBLLLAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ewwww," Emily said turning around, "My 'cute' Digimon does that!?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. You got to live with it."  
  
Just then, a little Digimon's eyes popped out of a very tall tree. The Digimon fully appeared and was hanging upside down.  
  
"Bada Bing, Bada Boom"  
  
"I know who that is," I shouted.  
  
"It's Impmon," Agumon finished.  
  
"Ha Ha! You guys aren't as dumb as you look," Impmon said hanging upside down from a tree, "I am a bat!"  
  
Impmon jumped out of the tree. He started swinging his arms trying to fly.  
  
I then interupted his 'flying lessons' and walked up to him.  
  
"You can't fly"  
"I can to! I am a bat! Look."  
  
Impmon flew over to the water and just made it past the coast when he started drifting down.... further and further.  
  
"AAHHH! I'M ALL WET!"  
  
"Should we help him" Holly asked.  
  
"No," Agumon said climbing up a tree.  
  
"Why not," Liane asked.  
  
"Are you feeling well enough to climb a tree," Emily asked being cautionous under Agumon  
  
"I hope...BLAH. Ohhh, I don't feel so good. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
"AAHHHHHHHHH," Emily said while running around being barfed on.  
  
Emily tripped and scraped the dirt. I looked at it. She had uncovered an object. It was rather big. The whole 'gang' stepped on the object and dissapeared. The next thing I saw was mist. Complete mist. I couldn't see anything. Then, I felt a thump. I looked up. I was... lunch. 


	5. The found friends

"Hello," I said trying to stall.  
  
"Growl!!!!!!!!! I'm Gigadramon"  
  
I held up my D-Power and got info. for this Digi.  
  
"This dark dragon Digimon ambushes his enemies from the sky!" the D-Power said.  
  
"He's go that right. Ambushing us like that," Liane said acting all 'smart' and 'tough'.  
  
"Grrr," Gigadramon snarled as steam came out of his nostrils. "Genocide Gear!"  
  
Gigadramons claw rose up, opened, then he struck it down. Liane, Holly and Emily screamed as dirt flew up from the ground and was about to land on us. I was smart and ran away. But, on the other hand, Liane and Holly stood there.  
  
"You fool! You have to move or you'll be crushed," Crabmon yelled out at Holly.  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out a card.  
  
"Everyone run. I'll get them," I yelled. "Digi-fy! Digi-fy into..."  
  
All my skin was torn off like before. But, this time I had swiped a different card. On my back appeared a jet like thing. My hands had changed to guns, and I grew a horn. I looked down at my feet and my toes were pointed. Just then, a series of 1's and 0's appeared around me. They clung to my skinless 'body'. I grew back my skin and I was... green!  
  
"Rapidmon"  
  
I teleported right beside Holly and Liane. I grabed them and teleported to safety. The others caught up and we rested. Then four mysterious figures walked in. It was Zoe, Chelsey, Chris and my friend from Virginia, Marcus. Emily was glad to see her friends. Chelsey had a Veemon and Zoe had a Wormmon. Zoe didn't look to happy with the odd worm. Chris also had a Veemon. Chris' Veemon was red and Chelsey's was blue. Marcus walked in with the very coudleable, very adorable, cute and loveable, Terriermon! We had a little conversation about what had happen to us all and how we met. We all fell asleep and woke up the next morning.  
  
"I feel...'REFRESHED!'" Liane said.  
  
I had to ruin her 'refreshed' mood, "Liane...shut up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"OK," she said, finally giving up.  
  
I told everyone to stay behind while Emily and I went off to explore. We were walking along time. We ended up in another part of File Island. We were in Gear Savanna. Emily and I were on a cliff. A not very high cliff though. We were sitting down with our feet hanging off the edge.  
  
"So...." I said while feeling uncomfortable being around Emily.  
  
I reached my hand over to hers. She grasped mine in hers and I felt so happy. I had liked her for a long time and now I felt so happy. I scutted over closer to her. We looked at eachother and then looked down. We drew closer to eachother. I closed my eyes and Emily did the same. Then, our lips touched. We were kissing. I felt her mouth open and her tongue slid into my mouth. I felt suprised. The kiss continued on for a while. Then we stoped.  
  
"Uh..." I said.  
  
"Shhh" She said, smiling.  
  
"I love you," I said, trying not to sound like a dork.  
  
"I love you too," she replied.  
  
We got up, still holding hands, and turn around to go back to the others. I looked over to my right and saw....  
  
"Hey Kev!"  
  
I gasped as I saw my good friend from Illinois. It was Lee and his partner. It looked like a chocolate Terriermon with two extra horns. Then it hit me! It was Lopmon. The brown little cutlable bunny was holding onto Lee's back.  
  
"Hey!" I said running up to him while dragging Emily along with me.  
  
"Kevin, could you not drag me like that?"  
  
"OK, I'm sorry"  
  
"Um... I have to talk to you alone Kevin," Lee said while sounding very disturbed, "So, that means that Lopmon has to go. Do you think Em could take care of him for a while?"  
  
"Sure!" Emily said excitedly.  
  
Lee and I walked over to Mt. Panorama. We looked around at the very odd plants and weird shapes that looked like crop circles.  
  
"Uh-oh!" i said. I pointed up at the sky.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"Hello! I'm Vademon! Time for you to .... well.... I don't know! Just, bye!"  
  
He took out his ray gun and blasted us. It didn't hurt us or anything. We were just transported to another plain in the Digital World. Well, atleast on File Island. I felt like I was dead. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a continuous row of rocks and ledges. I was gazing around when Lee had tapped my shoulder.  
  
"What?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Do NOT look down," he said.  
  
Being stupid and all I looked down. I panicked. Me and Lee started to fall. But, he fell faster than I did. I pulled out my D-Power and clenched it within my hand.  
  
"Gabumon!!!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
  
Gabumon walked over to Agumon. Then, he started to glow. So did Agumon. They were gone. They had transported like me and Lee. Lee's D-Power started to glow and then he shouted out to his Digimon too.  
  
"Lopmon!!!!!!!!"  
  
Emily was playing with Lopmon and she threw him up in the air. He began to glow. He floated down into Emily's arms. Emily was caught in the glow. Emily and Lopmon were both transported. When I looked up and then down again, on a ledge not far over, were three Digimon and one girl. Gabumon and Lopmon looked over at their falling Tamers. They looked at eachother and jumped off the ledge. I pulled out my Digiovlution card and my D-Power. Lee did the same.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Lee and I shouted as we swiped the cards quickly.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolve to..............."  
  
His skin flew off as before and he grew a tail. His legs grew like a wolfs, his nose grew larger. Then his skin had come back to him.  
  
"Garurumon! Owwwwww!" The great blue wolf howled.  
  
"Lopmon Digivolve to..............."  
  
Lopmon's skin flew off. He grew three times his size. He had claws in his hands. He had longer ears with horns in them. His face grew more round like. his skin came back to him and he looked like a warrior!  
  
"Turuiemon! Ha ha ha!" The over grown bunny laughed in a frightening way.  
  
Turuiemon was jumping on air to catch Lee. Garurumon was jumping rock to rock trying to get me. I fell onto Garurumon's back and Lee was grabbed by the strong hands and landed safley on the ledge where Agumon, Emily, Garurumon and I waited patiently for them.  
  
Meanwhile.... Chris, Marcus, Chelsey, Holly and Liane waited patiently. They were worried. They didn't want to stay in the Digital world and be destroyed. They had been watching Lee, Emily and I the whole time we were in Great Canyon.  
  
"I wish I was home," Zoe said complaining again.  
  
"Me too," Chelsey, Holly, and Laine said together.  
  
Then, a mysterious voice came from shadows in a mechanical cave where they were resting and keeping safe from Gigadramon.  
  
"You may leave the Digiyal World. But, may return at any later time. I may contact you if you are needed. Is this alright with you?" he asked while stepping out of the shadow.  
  
"Yes," Zoe said.  
  
It was Angemon. Zoe, Liane, Holly and Chelsey stood up and walked over to Angemon. He was next to Chris. Angemon opened his right hand and pointed his finger to Holly and co. THey were goign back to the real world. They all dissapeared in a flash. Chris went with them.  
  
"I didn't want to go back there! I will find my way back to help you guys! I promise it!"  
  
Angemon looked embarrased for making such a mistake. He walked over to Marcus and beamed him to our position. Him and Terriermon were with the rest of us at Great Canyon. I walked up to Emily's side and held her hand. I kissed her on the cheek. Lee grabbed my arm and pulled me away behind a big boulder.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something personal earlier."  
  
"OK" I said.  
  
"I want revenge"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My family's death! You see...I was born in Kyoto and when I was four, my parents died and I was taken to the Digital World by force. I then found Kokomon and grew up alone with him. I know nothing of the real world except that my parents and I were in the World Trade Center in New York when they were killed. I seek revenge on the Digimon who destroyed my parents!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
I looked at him and he looked at the ground. A tear slowly came down his cheek and fell to the ground. he wiped his eyes and loked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," I said thinking of the tragic day on September 11th.  
  
"I must find him! But, until then, I'll see you later. I have to go now."  
  
Lee had dissapeared. He was gone. I walked over to Emily and the others and I told them to stay calm. They looked behind them and saw Kimeramon. I got my D-Power up to read his data and his information. He looked angry for some reason. He got ready to attack. I still couldn't get any info. on him yet.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" I asked.  
  
They nodded. I finally got information on Kimeramon. The D-Power spoke in a frightened voice this time.  
  
"Kimeramon, an Ultimate level Digimon. He is a Data monster and he is a Synthetic Digimon. His attacks are, Poison Wing and Scissor Claw! Watch out, his deadly attacks sound weak... but they sure pack a punch!"  
  
"OK! I can take him out!" I said reasuring myself.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Kimeramon said, "Scissor Claw!"  
  
He had aimed it right for us. There was no way he was going to miss. I grabbed Emily by the arm. Even though she said never to do that again. Marcus looked at Terriermon and winked. He pulled out a card. And he swiped it.  
  
"Digi-Mofiy! Vikemon's Arctic Blizzard activate!"  
  
Two cannons appeared on Terriermon's back. He then ran up the front of Kimeramon and his attack. It was a very slow attack but, it would still hurt.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard! Haaaaaaa!"  
  
"Go, Terriermon," Marcus yelled out to Terriermon.  
  
The attack froze Kimeramon's attack, and froze him. Thats one powerful attack I thought to myself. I have to start using that card. I have it but I only use it in my card battles. But, this is real life. I glanced over to my left. Emily was standing there scared by everything. By her leg was Agumon.  
  
"I'll protect you, Emily," Agumon said.  
  
"Ha! You humans are no match! My masters told me you weren't going to be a match but they told me to destroy you anyway. Do you have the Hybrid orbs? You probably don't even have them."  
  
"No, we don't," I said shaking my head.  
  
"Oh brother. They have aspecial power and if you don't have them then you can't beat my masters. Ha!" Kimeramon said, "I'll come back when you have them. Bye"  
  
"Hmm," I said pondering. "I wonder where they are."  
  
"I know how to find them!" Marcus said. "Use your D-Power to find them! You can type in the objects name of what you're looking for and then you have to look throughout the Digital World to see where it is."  
  
I was confused. But, I typed in the objects name. I looked around but couldn't find anything. I keep tryingn over and over but still nothing. And Marcus and Emily didn't have any luck either.  
  
"I found it!" Emily shouted.  
  
"Well, atleast you found them," I said. "Where are they?"  
  
"There are five of them. They are guarded by one guardian each. They are in, Freezeland, Tropical Jungle, Native Forest, Gaer Savanna, Geko Swamp, and Misty Trees."  
  
"OK," Marcus and I said in harmony.  
  
A ha! I thought to myself. We are in Gear Savanna! So, we ae close to the first Hybrid orbs! I was so happy. I looked around but couldn't find any trace of it. I looked up on a cliff and there stood a monkey!  
  
"Viva la rock!" The monkey said.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
The monkey ran up to us and laughed. He pulled out a ball or orb like object. Then it hit me! It was a Hybrid orb! I went to grab for it but he pulled it back. Yet, he laughed again. I ran closer to him and kicked him. But, it didn't hurt him much!  
  
"Oh no! He's an Ultimate level Digimon! Every Digimon that we have ran from has been at Ultimate level!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Marcus replied.  
  
"Whatever!" Emily said. "Agumon! Digivlove!"  
  
"I think she likes doing that," I whispered to Marcus.  
  
Marcus just stood there and laughed. Etemon didn't know what we were laughing at but he still laughed. He was getting on my nerves. I told Emily that she should teach him a lesson.  
  
"Go, Emmy!" I shouted.  
  
Emily nodded and swiped the Digivolution card through her D-Power. She gave Agumon a serious look. He looked kinda scared but then he shook his head in agreement. The Digivolution light was shining bright! 


	6. Unlocked Evolution

"Agumon, Digivolve to.............."  
  
Again, his skin flew off like the others and Agumon Digivolved. Etemon walked up to the Digivolving Agumon. He laughed again.  
  
"Greymon! Aaahhh!"  
  
Etemon threw the Hybrid orb up in the air and it disappeared. Etemon gave us an evil grin and a light shined. Oh no, I thought. He's Digivolving to Mega. He is going to be so hard to defeat. I looked as Etemon was changing. I thought hard as to who he could Digivolve into. He could Digivolve to MetalEtemon and someone else. Who is that other one? I thought hard. Long and hard. But I got no conclusion.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" the new form laughed.  
  
"What the?" I asked gazinbg at the new form of Etemon.  
  
I looked over to see what he changed to and I was suprised. It was KingEtemon. As soon as he showed his face I knew who it was. He walked over to us.  
  
"You guys stand absolutley no chance of defeating me," he said.  
  
"Ha! Whatever," I said.  
  
I looked up and saw that the orb was droping. I needed to get it before he did.  
  
"Go Gabumon! Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed activate!"  
  
Gabumon was super fast now. He ran up and jumped really high and caught the orb just in time. KingEtemon caught Gabumon and was trying to get the orb back. Gabumon looked to me and then threw me the orb. I was about to catch it when my D-Power started to glow. The orb stopped in mid- air. The Hybrid orb also started to glow. Then the orb was gone. It had gone into my D-Power. I picked my D-Power off my belt buckel and looked at it. It had four options I could choose on it. But one of thenm was blurred otu so I couldn't see it. They were, Digi-Fy, Digi-Modify and Digivolve.  
  
"OK," I said. "I guess this one is mine."  
  
"Growl!!!" Greymon growled loudly. "Nova Blast!"  
  
Greymon's attacked headed staright for KingEtemon. KingEtemon dodged the attack. Just when we all thought we were going to take him down, he dodged the freakin attack! I crouched down. Then landed on the ground accidently. I put my head down and was panicking. Oh well, I thought. We had fun while we were here. Now its time to go home I guess. I will miss Gabumon, Agumon, Lee and Lopmon. Not to mention Marcus and Terriermon for helping out. Then I remembered something.  
  
"Oh shnitzel!" I said.  
  
"Sausage!? Where!?" Gabumon asked drooling.  
  
"We could be destroyed in this world and never make it back home!" I said angry.  
  
"Duh!" Marcus said acting all smart.  
  
"Don't worry bro!" a voice coming from behind a boulder said. "I got someting to help you out."  
  
It was Lee. Him and Lopmon were back. And this time, they brought something to help us all out. He pulled out cards from his pocket and gave us each one.  
  
"They are the Hyrbid cards. They can be upgraded depending on your experience. They activate the Hybrid orbs." he said.  
  
"Cool! I'm trying it out! Emily, call back Greymon."  
  
"OK"  
  
Emily called back Greymon and I took a couple of deep breaths. I went over to Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I got ready to swip the card. I looked at Gabumon. He gave me an OK signal with a nod. I gave KingEtemon an evil look and laughed.  
  
"Your laughin' days are over! Digi-Modify! Hybrid Digivolution activate!" I yelled. "Bio-Merge to Ultima!"  
  
"Gabumon, Bio-Merge to............"  
  
Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon like before. But then, he stood up on two legs. A pair of pants, brass knuckles, a belt, and a shoulder rope appeared on him. He could now use his hand like a human and his legs bent like a human. But then, I noticed I wasn't around Marcus, Emily or Lee anymore. I was somewhere else. But, I didn't know where. I looked around and saw nothing. Thats when the light appeared in front of me.  
  
"WereGarurumon! Owwwwww!" the giant wolf howled. But that wasn't all. "WereGarurumon Hybrid mode change to..........."  
  
I was now outside of WereGarurumon. Well, it looked like it. But, I was still inside of him but I was looking out. But then, everything got bigger. I was WereGarurumon. We had a split personality sharing the same body. I had seen this on the Digimon Tamers T.V. show before but I didn't think I could do it. WereGarurumon and I had a mask put on over our face. It was blue. i thought it looked a bit familiar. It was MetalGarurumons mask. The mask was only a tad bit darker than usual. His mask had come on WereGarurumons face. It was sure to give us a good amount of defense. Then, on our hands, we had gloves. Emily gave us an odd look.  
  
"Where is Kevin?" she asked.  
  
"I'm over here!" I yelled.  
  
My voice was mixed with WereGarurumons voice and mine. Marcus looked petrified but his lips slipped a smile. Lee looked serious.  
  
"I can do that! You show off!" he said. "Digi-Modify! Hybrid Digivolution activate!" Lee yelled. "Bio-Merge to Ultima!"  
  
"Lopmon, Bio-Merge to............"  
  
Lopmon Digivolved to Tururiemon as before and then Digivolved to Ultimate. He was Antylamon. Antylamon looked strong. I started to think that KingEtemon didn't stand a chance against us. But, I didn't want to push my luck.  
  
"Antylamon!" Antylamon said as he opened his arms and turned around in a circle. "Antylamon, Hybrid mode change to................."  
  
Antylamon then had on what appeared to be a bib-like thing. It was Kerpymons collar. It still looked different. The collar was Kerpymons but it was the Virus collar of Kerpymon. Kerpymon has two forms. Each one has a collar. The one that the Virus Kerpymon has must be on Antylamon. Antylamon and Lee were still in the Digivolving phase when KingEtemon attacked.  
  
"King MonKick!" KingEtemon yelled.  
  
"Here we go!" I said to WereGarurumon.  
  
KingEtemon ran up to Hybrid Antylamon and jumped real high and was about to land a drop kick on them. I lifted my arms and ran over to them. Right as KingEtemon was going to kick Hybrid Antylamon, I pushed them out of the way. KingEtemon landed and gave a winding kick. it was at perfect aim. I tried to block but it was too powerful. It hit WereGarurumon and I. We flew back and hit the side of a cliff. The rocks on top fell down and tumbled onto us. I was hurt. Lee and Lopmon didn't get to finish Digivolving before I pushed them out of harms way. So Lopmon was Rookie and Lee was Lee.  
  
"Ohhhh," I moaned. "Are you OK WereGarurumon?"  
  
"Ugh! I'm OK. But, I hurt my leg."  
  
"I know," I said. "Now when you get hurt, I can feel your pain. Lets rest for a while and hope they are OK."  
  
Emily and Agumon were hiding behind a rock. Lee and Lopmon ran with Emily and Marcus did the same. Emily looked down and she picked up something. It was a Tokomon. Emily picked it up and held it close.  
  
"Awww! It's soo cute. Smooch Smooch!" Emily said cuddling.  
  
"Ha Ha! Not for long." KingEtemon said under his breath. "Monkey Play!"  
  
A beam of green light shot from his left arm. It hit the rock and made it disappear. Then, he did it again.  
  
"Monkey Play!"  
  
The beam again shot from his left arm in a beam of green light. This time he hit something else. Tokomon dropped to the ground. Emily's mouth opened wide. A tear came from her eyes. Tokomon was slowly disintegrating. Disintegrating into nothing. KingEtemon had sharply aimed his blast right to Tokomon knocking to the ground to die. He didn't even care. Emily was crying. I felt haterid. I had to revenge Tokomon's death. It was sick! I was going to show no mercy. KingEemon didn't deserve to live! 


	7. All and out K.O.

I stood up. I walked about a foot and stopped.  
  
"Shall we?" I asked WereGarurumon.  
  
"We shall!" he shouted.  
  
I started to run towards him. I was shouting and my rage was building. Higher and higher. He was pure evil. He didn't care about innocence.  
  
"You must pay! Tokomon was innocent! He didn't do anything. But no! You had to go and kill him. Are you ready to die!?" I shouted at him.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I aint gonna die! I am the Digimon king. Tokomon deserved to die. He wasn't a warrior. He wasn't strong enough to survive the wild. I was doing him a favor. Destroying him before anyone else got a chance. I was killing two birds with one stone. I was both loading data for my own purpose, and ending his life before a bigger Digimon did."  
  
"No. You are wrong! And you shall pay! Lets go WereGarurumon!"  
  
I ran up to KingEtemon and jumped up in the air. I froze. I thought of Tokomon. His cute little face. His nothing body! I then landed right behind KingEtemon. I looked behind my shoulders to see Emily crying. I looked back at KingEtemon. I punched him with my right arm. He blocked it. He grinne and a bright light had caught my attention. I looked over to my left. And so did my friends behind me and their Digimon.  
  
"What the?" Marcus asked while looking puzzled.  
  
"Hiya! Ha ha ha!" the person said.  
  
It was Joy. She went to my school. I wondered how she had gotten here. Emily wiped her tears and looked up. She gasped as she saw the familiar face of Joy. She giggled in the horrible giggle she makes. She then pulled out her D-Power.  
  
"Like my Digimon?" she asked.  
  
"KingEtemon is your Digimon!?" Lee asked with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Lopmon walked over to him and jumped. Trying to push his mouth close.  
  
"Screw it." I said. I lifted my leg up and turned around. "Garuru Kick."  
  
I jumped up a little and did a spinning kick. KingEtemon turned form Joy to me. I kciked him in the stomach. He flew back a little and attacked.  
  
"King MonKick! I can kick too!"  
  
He jumped up and froze in the air. He kicked me as hard as he could with his right foot. His teeth were gritting together and he was putting all his power into his kick. I took this as an advantage. When he was done attacking, many possibilites could happen. I narrowed it down to the two best possibilities. I could be hit and us both be weak, or I could dodge the attack and let only him be weak. I took the obvious choice. I was going to have to disrupt his attack. And fast!  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
As his foot flew up and was about to hit me, my fist grabbed it. The attack had given my punching block extra speed. I then jumped back. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me then. I looked back and saw that Marcus was talking to Terriermon. Terriermon nodded and ran up beside me.  
  
"I'm supposed to give you something" he said.  
  
Terriermon started glowing bright bright green. The light from him made me glow birght bright green. My eyes were bright green along with the outside of my body. I turned around. I was facing Emily.  
  
"I'm here Emily! Tokomons gonna be OK. And KingEtemon will pay!" I said.  
  
I ran up to the boulder next to Lee. I ran up it and did a back flip. Before I landed, I twisted and kicked. When I landed, I landed on KingEtemon. I had kicked him and he fell back.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Joy yelled. "Mega Heal activate!"  
  
KingEtemon was fully healed. I couldn't stand it. I ran up to him and started punching him in the stomach as hard as I could. I could feel WereGarurumon's fists hitting him with all their strength. KingEtemon started to try and block my punches. He was doing pretty good.  
  
"Garuru Kick!"  
  
I spun around and kicked him like before. But, this time I did it twice. Once with my right foot then once with my left foot. I looked behind me to check on everyone. Emily wasn't there. I lookeed up near Joy and saw Emily standing there. KingEtemon looked behind him and was watching the two fight. I smiled. I walked back a little bit and started to charge right at him. I put my head down and was hoping to hit him with my metallic mask of MetalGarurumon's.  
  
"Ha ha!" I said.  
  
"What the?" KingEtemon asked as he turned around to see his fate.  
  
"Ahhhh!" I said as I ramed right into him.  
  
KingEtemon went flying back and hit the side of the cliff. Joy pushed Emily out of the way. She ran up to KingEtemon. Lee came over and pulled her back. I walked up to KingEtemon and started punching.  
  
"This...is...what...your...fate...is!" I said while punching as hard as I could. "Wolf Claw!"  
  
I punched him with my wolf fist and he flinched. Then, I knew it was time to finish him off. I felt a surge of power run through my veins. I was shaking. I flet as if someone else was in WereGarurumon's body with me. Then I recognized the feeling. It was an angel.  
  
"Hello." the small voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Tokomon. I have Digivolved to Mega. I will give you my strength to defeat KingEtemon. Thank you for putting up a good fight. Here you go!"  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
  
I shot from my hands, seven big golden spheres. The six spheres formed into a pentagon. The last sphere went into the center and the pentagon flew from right in front of me to KingEtemon while twirling.  
  
"Ahhhh!" KingEtemon said while disintegrating.  
  
"Oh well. I'll miss you KingEtemon! I guess I can go back to my first love, singing. Bye" Joy said while a tear droped from her eye.  
  
"Bye!" Emily said.  
  
I was separated from WereGarurumon and then he De-Digivolved back to Gabumon. I walked up to Lee. Joy was gone instantly as she returned home back to the real world. I guess the digital world was too much for her.  
  
"I didn't know you had a Hybrid orb!"  
  
"Yup! I do." Lee said.  
  
"Cool," I replied. "Only a couple more to go!"  
  
I walked over to Emily and held her close.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Emily said.  
  
I took her hand and walked over to Marcus and Lee. Agumon and Gabumon follwed behind us. I went up and asked what was next. Lee looked and shook his head slowly. This didn't look good. 


End file.
